


Sit on my knee and take a message, Mr. Nikiforov

by vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Businessman Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Declarations Of Love, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Secrets, Shy Victor Nikiforov, Sweet, VictUuri, possessive Christophe Giamcometti, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Mr. Yuuri Katsuki is a successful business man who has everything apart from one thing. A partner who he adores.How will the silver haired secretary who has been hired to work for him and JJ change his life?Why does Chris think that Viktor is his?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Sit on my knee and take a message, Mr. Nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

> I just love shy Viktor, his blushing and stammering melts my heart...
> 
> Thanks as always to InLoveWithYOI for beta'ing for me!

Mr. Yuuri Katsuki loved his life.

He was a joint business partner in a successful advertising agency where his staff adored and respected him. He had a beautiful condo filled with stylish furniture and up-to date technology and, unbeknownst to him, the choice of an ever growing group of men and women who would be more than happy to date the handsome bi-sexual Japanese businessman.

But he was lonely.

In his heart he was an old fashioned kind of guy, not wanting to string anyone along who he didn't immediately feel a strong connection to. 

He was waiting for 'the one'...

So, consequently, Yuuri had never been so happy as the day JJ introduced him to their new shared secretary. 

Normally they had some young, pretty girl who Yuuri knew JJ would use his overconfident ego to charm the knickers off. He’d be obsessed with her for a couple of weeks until he got bored with her and started obviously cheating on her with one of his regular bed-buddies. At which point she would leave in tears and there would be the threat of a complaint against them with the recruitment agency that Yuuri would have to deal with.

It wasn't that Yuuri wasn't interested in them. He fancied their seemingly never ending stream of females just as much as JJ did. It's just that they were never the right woman for him.

So when JJ called by his office to introduce Yuuri to their new secretary, he just glanced up from his work to say his usual "Hi, welcome to the company. I'm Mr. Katsuki". However on this occasion though he didn't get past "Hi..." before his brain ceased up and he was left open mouthed and speechless.

Their new secretary was male. And not just  _ any _ male.

There, standing in front of his desk, was a tall, slender, blushing male with silver hair that hung over his ice blue eyes. He was, quite simply,  _ gorgeous _ . Yuuri felt something come alive inside him as a warm, inviting feeling washed over his whole body and a pink tint appeared on his own face.

JJ was waffling on. Bemoaning the fact that the employment agency wouldn't send them any more female secretaries, and that they had sent them this man instead.

Yuuri smiled at the obviously shy man and held out his hand once his brain had restarted. "Hi, welcome to the company. I'm Mr. Katsuki, Yuuri Katsuki, and you are?"

The silver haired man blushed a beautiful rose colour across his cheeks, nose and tips of ears as he took the offered hand and shook it. 

His handshake was warm and perfectly firm. "Hi, I'm Mr. Nikiforov, Viktor Nikiforov. I'm looking forward to working for you." 

The soft Russian accent did things to Yuuri that he wanted to explore in more detail much later on. And definitely in private.

Yuuri grinned, his working day already seeming so much better. He looked at his business partner. "JJ, I know you have a 9.30 am meeting with our new clients, do you want me to show Mr. Nikiforov his desk and talk him through his new role?" 

The Canadian nodded. He could see Yuuri was clearly interested in the new secretary. ' _ At last!' _ He thought.  _ 'Is that what it takes for Yuuri to smile in that way? A tall Russian man?' _

For all his flirty behaviour, JJ was a nice guy who wanted nothing more than to see his friend happy and loved. Yuuri had been single for far too long. ‘ _ Oh well!’ _ JJ said to himself, slightly disappointed at not having a new female to woo. ‘ _ At least l still have Isabella in accounting.’  _

-

Viktor sat behind his new desk watching Yuuri as he talked him through his duties, filled him in on the office gossip and generally gently flirted with him. 

He had been ecstatic when he had received a call from one of the employment agencies he was registered with, advising him of the new job they were sending him to. Not only did the company have an amazing reputation for treating its employees really well; the silver haired man had already heard, through friends of his who worked there, how kind and gorgeous the Japanese boss was. Now, sitting in front of the man himself listening to his beautiful accent, Viktor realised that their descriptions didn't do him justice at all. Yuuri was  _ stunning.  _ His chocolate brown eyes shone from behind his blue rimmed glasses, and Viktor was just _ dying  _ to run his long fingers through the jet black hair that fell messily over his face.

The Russian smiled and nodded. Listening carefully and taking in everything Mr. Katsuki was telling him. Meanwhile, in his mind, he thanked his friends who had filled him in on every known thing about his new boss. Over the past few months, when they all met for their usual 'bar and moan about your job nights', no one had a bad thing to say about the man. It was a continuous topic of conversation about him being single. It was also a well known company fact that Mr. Katsuki swung both ways, but, unlike JJ, he didn't date the employees. 

Viktor, for all his shyness, now wanted to change that fact.

-

Within the first couple of weeks of Viktor’s employment with the company, it quickly became a regular thing for the two men to purposefully arrive at work at the same time. 

It had started purely by accident. One wet Wednesday morning they had met at the front door to the building. Immediately starting to chat about how they had both forgotten their umbrellas and were now going to have to commence the day in damp clothing. They had laughed together as they made coffee and tracked down towels to dry themselves off, both agreeing that it was nice to talk about something other than work.

Fast forward a week and they were both consciously making a point of meeting first thing in the morning. Spending a few minutes in the staff room chatting about their previous respective evenings, along with the upcoming day, as they made coffee. Before, with great unspoken reluctance on both sides, returning to their separate offices to start work. 

Each day it was the same. Yuuri would flirt, Viktor would blush and stammer his way through the conversation, and then the day would begin. 

Once they both had the feeling that  _ maybe _ the attraction was mutual, both men began their own carefully thought out plans of getting to know the other a little better. A random, apparently innocent question about favourite foods, for example, would lead to recipe ideas appearing on the other man’s desk. Or, lovingly home-cooked foods in tiny plastic boxes with notes that read  _ 'you just have to try this',  _ would be passed from one to another with a smile and a brief touch of fingers.

Viktor had never been so happy to spend time at work. Not only did he really enjoy his new job, but he got to see the man he was crushing on five days out of seven. Now that really  _ was _ a perk, and certainly not one that was listed in the company employee handbook. 

-

One cold winter morning, as they met on the way into work, they had both reached for the door handle at the same time. Yuuri's warm gloved hand had landed on Viktor's cold flesh when their hands had grabbed at the door, clearly eager to open it for the other one. The warmth and softness, combined with the weight of Yuuri's hand made Viktor's stomach flip, and a quickly stifled gasp died partially behind his lips.

Yuuri glanced at him quizzically as he held the door open for him, eyebrows furrowing in puzzlement. Viktor simply smiled, his cheeks bright red from cold and embarrassment, and quickly entered the building. 

They chatted comfortably as they waited for the lift to their floor, discussing a new film that was opening that night. Laughter bursting free when they realised they had both planned to go and see it alone. "Maybe we should go together?" Yuuri suggested with a wink. "I'll let you share my popcorn." 

Viktor spluttered and coughed at the younger man’s unexpected words and action which robbed him of his breath. Carefully Yuuri patted him on his back. Lifting Viktor's chin to check that he was alright, and staring into the wide ocean blue eyes. "Hey, are you ok? You only had to say you didn't like popcorn. I can get chocolate too..." 

Viktor couldn't move.  _ His boss had asked him out? _

He bit hard onto his bottom lip as he blushed profusely, shyness overcoming him completely.

The awkward moment was interrupted by the lift arriving, both men entering it and shutting the doors before anyone else could join them. The atmosphere between the two men was highly charged. A line had been crossed between friendship and something else and both were left wondering what to do next. 

The Japanese man decided he had to make the first move. This was too good an opportunity to miss out on. He looked lustily at Viktor who was so obviously trying not to die from embarrassment and grinned. "So, cinema tonight, yes?" He asked, standing just a little bit too close to the other occupant of the small enclosed space as they approached their floor. The Russian nodded and was left speechless as Yuuri cupped his chin, whispered, "It's a date." and placed a fleeting kiss on his slightly parted pink lips before leaving the lift. The doors were almost shut before Viktor finally managed to move and haltingly followed Yuuri down the corridor.

-

Viktor could hear Yuuri talking excitedly to his best friend Phichit in the bosses large office next to his. Voice travelling clearly through the partially open connecting door. "I did it, Peach! I asked him to go to the cinema with me tonight! I'm so nervous!" 

Phichit laughed and there was the sound of two hands meeting in a high five. "Finally! How long have you been crushing on him for? Don't tell me! I know, the moment you laid eyes on him, you tell me every time!" 

The Russian grinned.  _ So the feeling was definitely mutual _ . He mentally started going through his wardrobe.  _ What to wear on his first date with the most gorgeous man in the world…? _

-

Next door Yuuri was now beginning to panic. "Peach, I hope he likes me as much as I like him, but what if he doesn't show up? What do I wear? Oh god, I can't believe I kissed him in the lift! What if he thinks I'm too forward, or just after one thing? I mean, I do want to sleep with him, oh _ god I do _ , but..." Phichit just laughed at the flustered man as he ran out of breath and banged his head onto his desk, tugging at his own dark hair. 

“Calm down, Yuuri. I’m sure it will all be fine!”

-

Viktor's heart skipped a beat as an email pinged up on his screen from his boss. He opened it immediately, the contract he was typing for JJ instantly forgotten. 

**_From: Y. Katsuki_ **

**_To: V. Nikiforov_ **

**_Re: important meeting this evening_ **

_ Viktor, _

_ Firstly, apologies, I was totally out of line in the lift. I can't begin to explain how you make me feel, but that doesn't excuse me kissing you without asking first. _

_ If you don't want to go to the cinema with me tonight, it's ok to say no. I did kind of rush things, but I am hoping you will want to go out with me. _

_ Yuuri _

Viktor quickly hit reply, his fingers flying over the keyboard, so glad for his well honed typing skills.

**_From: V. Nikiforov_ **

**_To: Y. Katsuki_ **

**_Re: Re: important meeting this evening_ **

_ Yuuri,  _

_ You don't have to apologise. If I am honest I've been wanting you to kiss me for weeks. _

_ Yes, of course I want to go out with you tonight. I've planned my clothes and everything! _

_ Where should we meet? _

_ V x _

He pressed send and waited. Failing dismally to distract himself with the work he should have been doing. Mouth breaking into a heart shaped grin as within minutes a reply arrived in his email box.

**_From: Y. Katsuki_ **

**_To: V. Nikiforov_ **

**_Re: Re: Re: important meeting this evening_ **

_ V _

_ I'm blushing in here... _

_ I'll pick you up at 7.30, I have your address from your HR file. No, I'm not a creepy stalker! _

_ Y x _

Viktor laughed softly and bit his lip as he typed his answer.  _ Ok, so he had to admit it himself, he had it bad for his boss. _

**_From: V. Nikiforov_ **

**_To: Y. Katsuki_ **

**_Re: Re: Re: Re: important meeting this evening_ **

_ Y _

_ Ok, I'll believe you, but only if you buy me chocolate! _

_ V x _

His pretty blue eyes widened as he read his boss's instant reply.

**_From: Y. Katsuki_ **

**_To: V. Nikiforov_ **

**_Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: important meeting this evening_ **

_ V _

_ I'll buy you anything your pretty heart desires and, in case I forget to ask you later, can I kiss you again? _

_ Y x _

Viktor looked up as the door between their offices fully opened, Yuuri was standing there, nervously playing with the buttons on his suit jacket. The Russian blushed instantly as he smiled at his boss. "O-Of c-course...” He stammered, swallowing hard as the black haired man approached him. 

"I probably should wait till later to do this, but I can't concentrate today for some reason." Yuuri teased as he perched on the edge of Viktor's desk next to the red faced, slender man. 

Viktor looked at him, eyes flicking between the deep chocolate brown eyes and the luscious looking mouth. His lips gently parted, tongue flicking across them and wetting them. Yuuri hummed happily and leaned towards him, catching his lips in a sweet but claiming kiss. A pressing of lips that brought a sigh of pleasure from both males. The younger man smiled against the others mouth as his tongue quickly licked at the seam of Viktor's mouth, wanting admittance. 

Viktor sighed sweetly as his mouth opened, head tilting to one side to allow their kiss to deepen. Fingers reaching for Yuuri's waist, pulling him closer, their first full kiss leaving them both wanting more.

Breaking apart, Yuuri rested their foreheads together. “Wow…” He husked softly. “You are definitely worth breaking my own company rules for.”

-

The cinema trip was a great success with them having to return the following evening to actually  _ watch  _ the film. Viktor blushed hotly as he looked up to the seats they had been sitting in the previous night, he'd never been so bold in public before. Yuuri followed his line of sight and chuckled. "Do you reckon they got everything cleaned up?" He teased. In his hurry to climb onto his bosses lap as they kissed, Viktor had accidentally kicked a large bucket of currently untouched popcorn  _ everywhere.  _ He had apologised so much it had eventually left them both in fits of giggles, their kissing session temporarily forgotten. 

The Russian buried his crimson cheeked face in his hands and cringed. "Yuuuuuuuri... D-Don't, or I'm g-going h-home..." 

"Talking of home..." Yuuri whispered lowly into his pink-tipped ear. "...a little bird told me you have mirrored wardrobes in your bedroom. How does he know you have those?”

Viktor sighed, he knew who that particular 'little bird" was.

-

Christophe Giacometti was a one night stand of Viktor's from long before he had joined the company. Chris was the reason Viktor no longer relied on alcohol to steady his nerves before going out, prior to starting to date Yuuri. 

The Swiss man thought they were 'destined to be together' and was overjoyed when he found out that Viktor had started working for the same firm as him. Taking it as proof that Viktor was his. 

Right from the beginning of Viktor's employment at Katsuki & Leroy, Chris would leave cookies and notes on the silver haired man’s desk. These were swiftly deposited in the bin, usually before Yuuri saw them. Viktor laughing them off until he and Yuuri were an item. 

-

The office gossips, Sara and Mila, noticed a change in Mr. Katsuki over the next week, he was even happier than usual, a brighter twinkle in his beautiful brown eyes. When questioned, Phichit, Yuuri's best friend and the usual fountain of all knowledge, claimed to know nothing. Not satisfied with this answer, the females started their own investigation. 

The following Monday, in the usual boring early morning briefing, Yuuri accidentally dropped his pen. On bending to pick it up, Mila spotted something that made her gasp and nudge Sara who was sitting next to her. There, on Mr. Katsuki's neck...

Peeking out from under his shirt collar was a bright purple and red bruise. It looked very fresh. Swollen and sore, and there were even teeth marks in it! 

The girls stared at each other.  _ Someone was fucking their gorgeous Japanese boss, but who?  _

As Yuuri returned to an upright position he noticed the furtive glances of his designers.  _ Why were their eyes drawn to his neck? _ Then he remembered.

_ Ahhh...The bite... _

_ Vitya had received a spanked bottom for that, which they had both enjoyed far too much. Their kissing session quickly had turned into something they hadn't planned on doing so early in their relationship. It was a good job the marks he had given his new lover in return couldn't be seen with his clothes on. _

He quickly dismissed the vision in his mind of silver hair trailing down his chest towards his groin and looked intently at the papers in front of him. When he had himself under control again he smiled at the two females who were busy scribbling notes to each other. "Something you would like to share with the class? Or can we get this meeting over and done with? I'm sure you all have plenty of work to do with our influx of new clients." 

Mila and Sara blushed and stopped writing, both determined to find out who had bitten Mr. Katsuki.

All morning they asked questions, but were still no further forward in their investigation, and they were getting frustrated by the general lack of awareness of what was going on. By a pure fluke, with Yuuri being in meetings for most of the day, Viktor had chosen to eat his lunch in the staff room. He was scrolling through messages from his lover when the two girls came and placed themselves either side of him. Nonchalantly he switched off his phone, and placed it in his lap.

"Viktor, you know Mr. Katsuki quite well now, don't you?" Sara asked, noting the instant pink tint to the secretary's cheeks. ' _ Bless him.'  _ She thought. ' _ He's still so shy. And cute.'  _ Her brain added. She shook her head. Everyone knew Mr. Nikiforov was gay and that Chris had already staked his claim on him.

Instant images of Yuuri kissing him deeply, both wrapped around each as the younger man pinned him to his couch, had the silver haired Russian casually crossing his long, slender legs to disguise his how well he knew their boss.

"Y-yes, I know him reasonably w-well, why?" He stammered. 

Mila grinned like she had the biggest piece of news to tell. "He's got a massive love bite on his neck this morning, there were even teeth marks!" She looked at Sara, grinning as she nodded to back up the story. "She saw it too! We've asked everyone! But no one knows who he is seeing... Do you know?"

Viktor shook his head and tried his best to look sad. "N-No, I wish it had been me t-though to give him that b-bite..." He clamped his hand to his mouth as though he had said something he shouldn't have and blushed bright red.

Sara patted his hand kindly. "It's ok, everyone knows you fancy him. I'm sure even he does!"

The Russian looked at her in fake shock, whilst chuckling on the inside.  _ Oh yes, Mr. Katsuki certainly knew how his secretary felt about him.  _ He had told him on several occasions whilst he was going down on him how much he loved him. 

Mila looked seriously at Viktor. "We have a mission for you. You need to find out who the mystery person is, everyone is  _ dying  _ to know." 

"He doesn't date employees, so it can't be anyone in the company." Sara continued. "He lives near me, but I can never get a clear view of who he's with when he drives past." 

"Will you help us?" Mila asked. "Maybe we can get him to dump them and date you? You two would make a beautiful couple..." 

Viktor blushed. "M-Mr. Katsuki would n-never be interested in a-anyone like m-me." He sighed, pretending to consider their request. "Ok, I'll h-help you. I'll let y-you know what I find o-out." 

The two girls beamed and kissed his cheeks. "Thanks Viktor, you are a star!"

-

"And so, I n-now have to find out who you are dating and who gave you your bite..." Viktor laughed, running his fingers across the smooth chest of his boss. He rolled over under the dark blue duvet on Yuuri's bed. "Apparently, they are g-going to get you to dump whoever you are seeing and get you to go out with me instead." He dotted kisses on Yuuri’s cheeks and lips. "But I said I didn't think you w-would be interested in me..." 

"Oh love." Yuuri muttered, cupping his face to return the assault of kisses. "H-How could I not be interested in you when you kiss me so well?" 

Viktor giggled,. "Is that the only r-reason you are dating me? I'm hurt, s-sweetheart! I thought you were at least with me for my sparkling personality...." He groaned when Yuuri bit down onto his neck and sucked hard.

_ Damn he would have to come up with a reason now why he had a bruise on his neck. Would Mila and Sara believe him…? _

-

Mila and Sara were frustrated.  _ Why was it so hard to find out the gossip about Mr. Katsuki? _

Phichit arrived in the staff room and grinned widely as he heard Viktor claiming that Yuuri wasn't giving anything away about who he was seeing. "Vikttttoooorrrr...please keep asking him, he's bound to get fed up and just tell you." Mila whined as she smiled pleadingly at the silver haired man.

"H-He's starting to g-get cross." The Russian replied, a fake sound of worry in his voice. "I'll t-try, but I r-really don't want t-to get fired." 

Catching up with the slender man as he walked out of the room and away from Mila, Phichit nudged him and winked. "Yuuri's good at keeping secrets, isn't he?" Viktor stared at him, not sure if to admit that he knew that Yuuri had told Phichit about him. "It's ok, I know. I've known all along. He is my best friend after all. He told me all about you on your first day, about how he fancied you straight away." 

Viktor nodded. "Its b-been a month now, you t-think they would g-give up..." 

The Thai man shook his head. "Not those two, they'll find out eventually."

As they reached Viktor's office, the Russian let out a sigh. There was yet another bouquet of flowers on his desk with a card. He read it and deposited the whole lot in the bin. 

"Chris?" Phichit guessed, Viktor nodded. "I w-wish that everyone knew about us, then m-maybe Chris would s-stop with the gifts, it's embarrassing and Yuuri h-hates it..."

"Yuuri hates what?" Came the soft voice from behind them. They turned to see the Japanese businessman leaning on the doorframe. "Oh..." he spotted the flowers in the waste bin. "Again?" Viktor nodded. "Let's just tell everyone, or get Mila or Sara to spot us, I'm fed up of hiding now." Yuuri sighed, an exasperated tone to his voice. "I want to be able to acknowledge how much you mean to me in public."

The black haired man watched as a pretty smile bloomed on his boyfriends face and tears welled in his blue eyes. It reminded him of Viktor's look of absolute pleasure the first time they had made love, the anticipation after waiting far longer than either had really wanted to, trying to be content with foreplay. 

_ It had been worth the wait though. They had planned the night in great detail, wanting to create a perfect memory to be remembered time and time again. Hopefully until they were old and gray together. The candlelit meal on Yuuri's balcony, slow dancing in his lounge, kissing until they were both breathless and desperate.  _

_ The rush to his bedroom, shedding their clothes on the way. The slow preparation and then the feeling of heat that engulfed his heart and body as he had taken him for the first time. Happy tears that shone in Viktor's eyes as he melted below him. Followed by the sweet whines and moans warning of his impending climax and the mind-blowing moment of a joint orgasm. They had both cried then. Panting and sweating in each other's arms, 'I love you's' falling from their lips as they laughed and kissed on the crumpled blue bedding.  _

_ Yes, Yuuri knew he wanted everyone to know how he felt about Viktor. _

-

The following week, Yuuri and Viktor waited in the staff room for Phichit to give them the nod. Mila and Sara always popped in to make a coffee on their way to the client update meeting. It was a sure way to be 'discovered' and have their relationship revealed to the rest of the company. 

Right on time they appeared at the end of the corridor, Phichit gave the signal and left. "Are you sure y-you want to do t-this?" Viktor asked with a worried undertone to his voice. He didn’t want to make things awkward for his lover. Yuuri didn't answer, he just pulled him into a passionate kiss, his hands roaming the older man's body.

Sara pushed open the door and froze. Shushing Mila who was complaining that she had just squashed the cake she was carrying. Sara moved to one side so Mila could see.

In front of their eyes Mr. Katsuki was kissing his secretary, Mr. Nikiforov, and it was clear from the way they were groping each other that this wasn't the first time they had kissed. Sara dropped her notebook which hit the floor with a loud 'smack'. 

The two men jumped apart and stared at the two women. "It's y-you..." Sara gasped, staring at Viktor. 

He nodded and looked sheepish. "S-Sorry, we w-were keeping it a s-secret..." 

Yuuri glared at them. "I do not want to hear any rumours, understand? I understand that people will probably find out now. But if I hear that we were caught in the staff room, I will know who told and they might find themselves in trouble, got it?"

Mila and Sara nodded, trying so hard not to grin. _ They had the hottest piece of office gossip ever! _ As their boss and his crimsoned cheeked secretary left the staff room Mila cheekily commented. "Oh Viktor! I was right, you do make a beautiful couple..."

The news spread like wildfire. By the end of the day everyone knew that Mr. Nikiforov was the one who had given Mr. Katsuki the bite. 

During the afternoon, a record number of employees suddenly needed to see their Japanese boss, or had a message they just  _ had  _ to leave for Mr. Leroy.

-

Viktor was busy concentrating on typing up the editorial for the company newsletter when the loud  _ slap  _ of hands on his desk made him jump. He looked over the top of his monitor only to come face to face with tear filled green eyes.

"C-Chris…?"

The Swiss man was weeping. "I know you are only d-doing this to make me jealous, you don't really care for him. You are  _ heartless.  _ Just so you know, your plan is working..." He fled the office leaving a speechless Viktor slowly shaking his head.

"Don't worry, love. He'll give up eventually."

Warm suit jacket covered arms curled round the Russians waist as an open mouthed kiss was placed on his neck. Viktor hummed in pleasure and lent back into Yuuri's embrace. "I have to be honest, love, that was kind of exciting knowing we were going to be discovered. I may have to kiss you at work again..." The warm breath huffing past his ear made the silver haired man give a sigh that was almost a moan. Yuuri spun his lovers chair round and straddled his lap, his creamy skinned fingers raking through Viktor's hair as he joined their lips. Licking along the seam of the Russians mouth as usual, tongue demanding entrance. 

Yuuri was right, Viktor decided as they made out, both sat in his office chair. The thought that anyone could walk in and see them kissing right now was very exciting. 

_ He certainly wouldn’t be complaining if his boss wanted to kiss him at work in the future! _

-

The whispering died down over the following few weeks, it now being a normal sight to see the two men holding hands on the way into work, or stealing a quick kiss in the Japanese man’s office. 

The corner of Viktor's desk was permanently decorated with his latest bouquet of flowers from his lover, which were delivered weekly on a Monday morning. It didn’t take long for the displays of adoration between the two to become relationship goals for most of the company.

It was also now a commonplace thing to see Chris hanging around the main office. Desperately searching for any evidence that Yuuri and Viktor’s relationship was not going well. The Swiss man was nothing if not persistent in his attempts to try and woo Viktor back. The lewd details of their one night stand were firmly ingrained in his mind.  _ There was no one else he wanted to date, it was just taking the other man a little longer to fall for his charms, that was all. _

-

Staff morale hit an all time high when Yuuri announced he was hosting a small party at his own condo to celebrate his and Viktor's six month anniversary, to which they were all invited.

As the couple shopped for the celebration that was to be held the following evening, Viktor let it slip that he was feeling a little uncomfortable about the upcoming gathering. He hadn't wanted Yuuri to make a fuss. The younger man was insistent, stopping in the middle of the supermarket aisle to reassure his lover that it would be ok. "Just think of it as practice for a more serious type of party where we will both be wearing matching suits."

The Russian stood stock still, mouth gaping wide, unsure how to take his boyfriend’s comment. In the end he decided to blame the beer that Yuuri had had at lunchtime but he still let the warm fuzzy feeling wash over him.

-

The following day Viktor was up early, he was spending more and more nights at Yuuri's now, cooking party food and hanging the pretty fairy lights he had talked his lover into buying to decorate the condo.

Dressed in just a pair of blue pyjama bottoms, the younger man wandered into the large kitchen rubbing his eyes before putting on his glasses. "Love? Why are you already up? We have lots of time to get everything ready, come back to bed..." He held out his hand, grinning at the flour that had somehow been wiped across his boyfriend’s cheek, he looked so domestic. 

"C-Can't." Viktor stuttered, continuing to stir the large bowl of coleslaw he had spent ages chopping vegetables for, his nerves were already going crazy. "T-too m-much to d-do." 

Yuuri smiled and shook his head, walking round the kitchen island to stand behind the Russian, slipping his arms around his waist. "Vitya, I know you are nervous, but it's just our friends from work, a few of your friends and a few of mine, please relax." He mouthed the point at the base of Viktor's neck, knowing it was a weak spot of his. "Come back to bed, love, it's not every day we've been together for six months…”

Reluctantly Viktor let him lead him back to the bedroom and climbed back into the still warm, California king sized bed. "That's better." Yuuri whispered, getting in next to him. "I was lonely here without you."

-

Yuuri sat down on the edge of the bed as he watched Viktor.

The Russian was standing on the balcony that led off the bedroom preparing himself mentally for the party. 

As he watched him he sighed at the way the street lights made his boyfriend’s hair shine so brightly like a halo around his head. As he was admiring the slender frame clothed so simply in black trousers and black shirt, his heart suddenly filled to bursting with love for Viktor and he had to look away. His eyes flickered around the bedroom, smiling at the items of the Russian's that had slowly become permanent fixtures in his room. A hair brush. The book he was reading. Pyjama bottoms and sleeping t-shirts that he had bought to keep at Yuuri’s place. Such little things, but they meant  _ everything _ . A small glimpse of what their future could hold for them.

Yuuri so desperately wanted to be able to call this room 'their bedroom'. Refer to the condo as 'their home'. But each time he had asked his boyfriend to move in with him, the shy man had said it was too soon and to ask him again later. The black haired man understood, Viktor was nervous. They had only been together for a short time, but Yuuri knew he was 'the one'. The one he had been waiting for.

-

The sound of laughter, music and happy chatting filled the crowded rooms, the guests were spread around virtually the whole place. The balcony doors leading off the living room had been opened for air and bodies had naturally flowed to occupy the new space. 

Viktor was chatting quietly with his old friends, giggling at their teasing about 'only shagging the boss to get a good report for his file at the recruitment agency'. He was happy. The happiest he had ever been in his whole life. He looked around the room at his friends and work colleagues. He had finally been accepted for who he was, and it felt good. 

As Yuuri walked into his field of vision he was conscious of the way his heart rate sped up and the warm glow that surrounded him. Although he knew he loved Yuuri, he hadn't felt it as strongly before, and he felt filled to the brim with love for this funny, gorgeous, caring Japanese man. 

He thought back to Yuuri's comment in the supermarket the day before.  _ Did he mean what Viktor had thought he meant? _ He was always asking him to move in, to make it their home. The Russian knew he would say yes eventually, he just needed a little longer to become comfortable with the idea. He hated the way his shyness and nerves made him question everything beyond what was normal. 

A kiss on his cheek brought him out of his own head as he turned and came face to face with Yuuri. "Dance with me?" The black haired man took his hand and led him to the space by the balcony doors. As the music played they danced together, arms wrapped around neck and waist, soft kisses punctuating their love filled murmurings. 

Yuuri stared deep into Viktor's blue eyes, smiling at the love he could see contained within them. "I love you." He whispered, watching the tears that instantly gathered in the sky coloured orbs. 

"And I love you." Viktor replied, leaning forward to capture his lover’s lips in a deep kiss. 

The room around them disappeared as they kissed, pressed tightly against each other, their guests forgotten, their overwhelming love for each other their only focus.

-

Arriving late, Chris, already drunk, followed Viktor wherever he went, giving him the puppy eyed look at every opportunity. Feeling uncomfortable with the attention, Viktor tried to humour the Swiss man. Talking to him and even dancing with him at one point until a slightly tipsy Yuuri had enough. Pointedly grabbing Viktor's rear and growling "Mine." at the love-sick man in front of everyone. 

Viktor's shyness and embarrassment at the gesture had him fleeing the room and hiding for a while afterwards in Yuuri's bedroom. When he ventured out again Chris was red-eyed and being comforted by Mila. He went searching for Sara. “W-Why is Mila h-hugging Chris?" He stammered. 

Sara laughed. "Your boyfriend threatened to fire him if he didn't stop harassing you."

-

The end of the party found Viktor draped across half the couch fast asleep with Yuuri laying with his head in the Russian's lap. He was debating Spring versus Autumn weddings with several of his staff who were crashed out on a pile of large beanbags. "Why the sudden interest in weddings?" Phichit inquired, entering the room and flopping down on the end of the couch, moving Yuuri's legs over his own.

Yuuri giggled drunkenly. "No reason, Peach. Just wondering..." He looked up at Viktor who was dead to the world and snoring gently. "I really love him, you know..."

-

Viktor and Yuuri had been dating for nine months when 'the incident' happened. 

Chris had continued to pursue the silver haired man, much to Yuuri's growing annoyance. Frequently leaving gifts on his boyfriend’s desk which were always swiftly returned by the younger man. Even Sara and Mila had tried to make their friend see reason, introducing him to other, available, handsome men. But it was all to no avail.

One Friday afternoon Viktor was walking along the corridor from his office, deep in thought about his perfect lover as he made his way to deliver some updated paperwork to JJ. So lost in his own memories, he didn’t notice the person sneaking up behind him, a slight drunken stagger to their footsteps. "You look so gorgeous when you blush." The voice in his ear made him jump, breaking his concentration. He turned rapidly to discover it was Chris, easily smelling the alcohol on his breath as he huffed in Viktor's face.

The Swiss man ran his hand down Viktor's chest, toying with his pink tie, making him twitch and move away. “Aw come on,  _ darling. _ ” The drunk man smirked. “You know you really want me.” He grabbed the protesting silver haired Russian by the arm and dragged him into the nearby male toilets. Viktor's carefully prepared report pages fell from his hand and fluttered to the floor as he was manhandled through the door. "G-Get  _ off _ of m-me! L-leave me a-alone." 

Viktor struggled to get away from Chris as he held him against the door, pulling at his suit jacket. "Stop moving. I know you want me. Just give in..." The Swiss man managed to tug the jacket off the blushing secretary's shoulders and started trying to unbutton his shirt. Slightly glazed green eyes bore into blue as he attempted to kiss the shocked man and began whispering against his lips. "I love you. I just can’t get you out of my mind. You stole my heart when we slept together.” The stink of fresh alcohol turned Viktor’s stomach and he tried very hard not to gag.

As Chris closed in again for another attempted kiss, the Russian freaked and bought his knee up sharply as he shouted for help. Pulling his shirt closed as the green eyed salesman doubled up in pain, grabbing at Viktor for support, pulling him away from the door.

The bathroom door burst open as Yuuri and Phichit charged through, closely followed by JJ. "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Yuuri roared, grabbing Chris by the scruff of his neck and yanking him backwards. Fist clenched ready to punch the protesting man in the face. Phichit caught Viktor as he fell, tears streaming down his face, unable to speak.

" _ MR. KATSUKI.  _ If you value your career and reputation may I suggest you put your hands down and let go of Mr. Giacometti." 

JJ glared at the four men in the bathroom. "Would someone like to enlighten me as to what is going on here? Why was Mr. Nikiforov calling for help? Why was my report scattered across the corridor floor?" He looked around the room, taking in the sight in front of him.

Yuuri lowered his fist but still held on tight to Chris's collar. "He..." He shook the salesman in his grasp. "...doesn't know when to stop. He was forcing himself on Viktor, that's why he was shouting out for help." The Japanese man sniffed around Chris. "You stink of alcohol." 

JJ turned his face to Chris. "Is this true, Mr. Giacometti? These are very serious accusations that have been made against you." 

The Swiss man, shuffled on his feet, reaching back to remove himself from the angry black haired man’s grip. "Apologies, I must have misinterpreted Mr. Nikiforov's actions. I thought he was play fighting me..."

Viktor raised his head, a pink flush standing proud against his white face. "Y-You t-thought I w-was p-play fighting w-when I a-asked you t-to l-leave me a-alone a-and kneed y-you in the b-balls? F-fuck o-off... y-you t-tried t-to pull m-my clothes o-off..." 

Yuuri rushed over to his boyfriend and gripped his shoulders. "He did WHAT?" 

JJ took the Swiss man by the arm. "You, my office NOW." He turned to Viktor and the others. "I will be wanting statements from all of you. Mr. Nikiforov, take as long as you need to sort yourself out, Mr. Katsuki will assist you. Phichit, please send my apologies to my clients. Offer them coffee and cake and tell them I will be back shortly." They all mumbled their thanks before JJ, the disgraced Swiss and the Thai man left the room.

Yuuri led Viktor over to the chair in the bathroom and sat down with him on his lap, pulling his head onto his shoulder in a tight embrace. "Love, I'm so sorry. I never thought he would go this far. If I had had any suspicions that he would try something like this I would have let him go when he first started harassing you.”

With a wobbly smile, Viktor shook his head. “Don’t do that, not on my part. I-I don’t think he will come near me again.”

-

JJ sighed. He knew that Chris had caused problems before, that was why he had been transferred several times before within the company. Never quite enough evidence to fire him up to this point. Well, they certainly had that now. He was furious that Viktor was so upset. The man was the best secretary he and Yuuri had ever shared and everyone loved him. The report he had just received from Mr. Giacometti did not sound like the Russian he knew at all. Plus the Swiss man had most definitely been drinking during working hours which was a very serious violation of the company employee rules.

He stared at the green eyed man. "You say you thought Viktor was leading you on why?" 

"Because he likes me, he'll deny it, but it's true." Chris reclined in his chair, looking confident in his statement. 

The Canadian sighed again. "You know that he is dating Mr. Katsuki, don't you? You were at Mr. Katsuki's party, I  _ personally _ saw them kissing in front of you. Why would he do that if he was interested in you?" JJ tried so hard to ignore the flirting and social side of all the other management and staff, he was too busy with his own affairs. But even he had to admit he thought they made a lovely couple. Viktor had even started attending social events now, something he understood from friends of the Russian that he would never have done before.

The Swiss salesman opened his mouth to speak. "Stop, I don't want to hear it. Please stay away from Mr. Nikiforov. This will be recorded on your HR file and I will be obtaining statements from Mr. Nikiforov, Mr. Katsuki and Mr. Chulanont. Your actions will not be tolerated in our company. You will be receiving a letter advising you of the outcome of my investigation and an invitation to a disciplinary meeting. Now, please go. Call a taxi, go home and sober up."

-

Yuuri kept a close eye on his lover for the rest of the day. He was a little quiet, but seemed to be alright despite his upsetting experience. He checked his watch. There was only an hour and a half left before their working day ended.  _ ‘Please don't let anything happen to delay either of us.’  _ He thought. All he wanted to do was to get Viktor back to his condo and pamper him. Take away the memories of their stressful day at work

At 6 pm precisely, Yuuri poked his head through the joining door. "Have you got enough stuff at mine for the weekend, or do we need to go to yours first? I thought we could have a take-out tonight, my treat, ok?" 

Viktor tapped his lips as he thought. “I think I have everything. Well, maybe I need a change of clothes if we are going out tomorrow night.” He replied and blushed at the wink and smirk from his boyfriend that did strange things to his stomach. "I’m not sure we will be needing clothing this weekend…” Yuuri teased. “I intend to spend the whole two days spoiling you so you don’t leave me for Chris!” 

Feigning shock, Viktor placed his hand over his heart and pouted. “As i-if I would that!”

-

As Yuuri drove into the underground parking lot of his building, he groaned. He had spotted Chris hanging around outside the building, clearly waiting for them to come home. Walking to the entrance, he took Viktor’s hand and made a big show of placing a kiss on the Russians cheek, enjoying the loved up look that his boyfriend gave him in return. 

“Viktor, Mr. Katsuki.” Chris pushed up from the wall he was half sitting on, definitely way more sober now and looking very shamefaced. “I-I wanted to say I am really sorry for the way I acted today.” He smiled sadly at the Russian. “I-I went out drinking to drown my sorrows when I realised that you really weren’t interested in me. The drunken part of my mind convinced me that if I got you alone I could make you remember what a great time we had together. So I just kept drinking to keep up my courage to come and find you. I honestly just meant to talk to you.” He braved a glance at the shorter man and winced at the look of disgust that he was met with. “Mr. Katsuki, I will accept any punishment that you deem necessary at work, just please don’t fire me. I love my job and I promise never to act in this way ever again.”

Fingers squeezed Yuuri’s hand as he contemplated what to say, and he returned the pressure gently. He knew what Viktor meant by it. “I will speak to Mr. Leroy and we will have a meeting with you next week. Thank you for coming to apologise, I do appreciate that. However, speaking now as Viktor’s partner and not your boss I need you to understand one thing.” He fixed the Swiss man with a scowl. "Don't you  _ ever _ touch my boyfriend again. I will beat the shit out of you if you even so much as breathe near him, got that?"

-

True to his word, Yuuri waited on Viktor hand and foot for the whole weekend. The Russian was loved from head to toe, with massages, home cooked food, gifts arriving both days and more love making than seemed possible in forty-eight hours.  If Viktor thought he had been spoiled before by the younger man, it was nothing compared to this weekend.  By Sunday evening he was a loved up puddle on the couch, head resting in Yuuri’s lap as they watched yet another film, dressed in soft clothing and covered with warm blankets.

“Just think, we could do this every day if you lived here too.” The younger man mused, words filled with the longing for a domestic set up with the man he loved so much. Viktor hummed.  _ It was true, and it was also true that it was getting harder and harder to find reasons as to why he shouldn’t move in.  _

“I guess I could rent m-my place out. It’s in a sought after area. Getting tenants shouldn’t be too much of a p-problem.”

Yuuri froze, his hand pausing in mid stroke of the other’s arm.  _ Had he just heard right? _ “A-Are you saying yes?” He whispered, not daring to believe it was true. 

Viktor giggled. “I-I guess I am!” He replied, squeaking loudly as he was bundled into a tight hug, kisses raining down wherever Yuuri could reach.

-

First thing Monday morning Yuuri and JJ had had an urgent meeting with Minami, the HR Manager to discuss what they should do about Chris.

Viktor was called in to give his side of the story again. Minami also asked if what they had decided on was acceptable, in the Russians opinion, as he was the victim of the unwanted harassment.  They had all agreed that it was good that Chris had apologised  of his own free will , but he did need to know that he had acted badly,  and so a verbal warning was agreed on.

-

It was with great trepidation that Chris arrived at work on Monday. He had spent the whole weekend fretting about what was going to happen to him. Part of him had wanted to text Viktor to apologise again, but he was too worried about their boss taking it the wrong way. So he had laid low and just waited it out. 

Viktor had smiled kindly at him when he was summoned to JJ’s office later on in the afternoon, and he took that as a good sign.

Much to his immense relief, Chris  was happy to accept his written warning for his unacceptable behavior.  Just so glad he had  kept his job at Katsuki & Leroy.

-

“Peace offering?”

Glancing up at the voice, Viktor looked hesitantly at the take out coffee cup and muffin in a paper bag being offered to him  the next morning.

“I guess we will never be best of friends.” Chris said ruefully. “But I would like to try to make up for being such a dick to you.”  He looked so genuinely sad that he had upset the other man that it made Viktor’s heart hurt a little for the rejected male.

Smiling, he accepted the refreshments and put them down on his desk. “Thank  you, Christophe, that is very sweet of you. Who knows, m-maybe we can get lunch together one day and properly talk it through.”

“I’d like that.” Chris replied, giving a wave as he left the office just as Yuuri walked in.

“All ok?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow at the gifts on his lovers desk. 

Viktor hummed and nodded, smiling brightly. “Yup, he just came by with a peace offering. I think I should buy him lunch one day and tell him why I never contacted him again. Clear the air, you know?”

Yuuri wasn’t really very happy with that idea, but he trusted his lover and knew that he hated the thought that he didn’t get along with people. “Whatever feels right to you, love.” He whispered, leaning in for a kiss before going through to his own office.

Viktor smiled and went back to searching for the perfect birthday present for his lover.  _ Thank goodness for Phichit and his brilliant ideas! _

-

The  conference room was full of heaving bodies, cheesy Christmas music filling the air and making it necessary to shout to be heard. It was the long awaited  and much anticipated  company Christmas party.

Throughout the office building Sara, Mila, Viktor, Phichit and Chris had taken on responsibility for the Christmas decorations. Consequently, the whole place was a winter wonderland of fake snow, glitter, and christmas sparkle. Yuuri had been delighted to see his boyfriend taking such an active role, he was an integral part of the company now, much loved by all the employees. This pleased the younger man immensely, especially with what he had planned for the night of the party. For two whole weeks now the group of five friends had planned, bought and constructed the decorations, making sure that the conference room was the highlight of the piece, complete with a Christmas tree forest in one corner of the room.

It was here that  Yuuri was  currently  ensconced in the corner talking animatedly with Phichit,  once again showing off the watch that Viktor had bought him for his birthday,  whilst Chris and Viktor laughed and danced on the packed  temporary  dance floor  with Sara and Mila.

The  two male’s hesitant start at trying to get along had taken a turn that nobody had expected,  with them  actually becoming the best of friends.  During their first shared lunch time Viktor had been very honest about why they had never got any further than a one night stand and, even though Chris had been slightly upset, they had worked through it. Finding out that they liked each other enough to be friends had been a very pleasant surprise. Yuuri had been watchful over the whole process, not really trusting the Swiss man to start with, but even they managed to resolve their differences. Eventually e ven double dating with them when Phichit had asked Chris out on a date.

“What has Yuuri got you for Christmas and birthday?” The Swiss man shouted as they danced and spun under the flashing lights.

“He won’t tell me, says it’s a surprise…” Viktor shouted back, his voice sounding very loud as the music suddenly cut out.

Up at the DJ desk stood a nervous looking Yuuri. “Oh god” Chris groaned in Viktor’s ear. “It’s time for the ‘you are all the best employees and to show you how much we love you here is your christmas bonus’ speech.”

Taking the offered microphone, Yuuri looked about the dance floor, brown eyes lighting up when he spotted Viktor.

“Ladies and Gents.” There was a chuckle and a groan from the crowd now staring at the Japanese man. “I’m sure you all think you know what I am about to say. And yes, thank you for another great year of Katsuki & Leroy. JJ and I know that we have the best team ever and we appreciate all of you so much. And, yes, there is a Christmas bonus this year!” His voice was silenced by loud cheers.

“However, this year, I also have something else to say. Mr. Nikiforov, could you step forward please?”

Chris giggled and shoved the quickly blushing man forward through the crowd, which parted to form a circle around him.

_ No, he wasn’t going to. Was he? _

Stepping down from the booth, he handed the mic to Phichit and pulled a small box from his jacket pocket as he approached the embarrassed looking Russian. Dropping to one knee he took Viktor’s hand in his.

“Darling, we are moving in together in January, so would you do me the honour of moving in as my fiance? Will you marry me?”

There was total silence as the whole room waited with baited breath for Viktor’s answer.

“Y-Yes! Yes I w-will…”

Party poppers exploded around the newly engaged couple, covering them in paper streamers as Yuuri slid the gold band onto Viktor’s finger, stood and kissed him. Both grinning too much to do more than peck on the lips.

“Thank you, love. I love you so much. Merry Christmas and happy birthday.”

JJ grinned as he watched his business partner hugging his new fiance.  _ It really was all change in the company. Yuuri was finally happy to settle down, whilst he was keeping his own secret for a little bit longer. _

He smiled at Isabella as she sipped on her orange juice, and he placed a kiss on her head.

_ No more fooling around for him now, not now that he was going to be a father. _

-

I’ll meet you outside, ok love?”

Yuuri kissed his fiance’s cheek and carried the small box that they were taking in the car downstairs. Viktor’s memory box. Some things were just too precious to be left in the hands of the removal people. Tucking the wooden box in between piles of blankets on the back seat so it wouldn’t get damaged, the Japanese man grinned to himself.

_ It had been worth all the years of waiting for the person he knew was the right one for him. Viktor was everything he could have wished for and more. Oh how he couldn’t wait to live with him and become his husband. _

-

The last of the boxes were being loaded onto the van as the cleaning company turned up to deep clean the condo before Viktor's tenants moved in. It was weird to think he was going to be a landlord. 

Viktor took one last walk around his former home, cheeks flushing as he remembered all the things he and Yuuri had gotten up to in every room of the house. 

Oh how his life had changed so much. And all for the better.

He was engaged to be married to the most incredible man in the world. Working at a job that he enjoyed and an even wider set of friends than he had ever thought possible. And to top it all off, Yuuri had agreed with him wholeheartedly about getting a dog. As soon as the removal company had finished unloading his belongings, they were going to the shelter. They had an appointment to meet the standard brown poodle called Makkachin they had spotted, and fallen in love with on the adoption website.

Whistling happily to himself, he handed the keys to his old home to the leasing agents and made his way down to the car park. Stepping out into the weak January sunshine to find Yuuri and the beginning of the next part of his life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
